The sheer number of media assets available to users makes it very difficult for users to determine which media assets they will be likely to enjoy. Users may rely on media guidance applications to provide recommendations to users about media assets they are likely to enjoy. Traditional media guidance applications may base their recommendations of media assets on media assets that are related to a user's known interests. However, these recommendations do not take into account user's casual references to certain media assets during conversational communication.